


Enough, let me in!

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Logan had enough of Scott's self-destructive behavior. So he decided to confront him and punish him by spanking.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Enough, let me in!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

‘Why do I love this man???’ Logan questioned himself as he grabbed his beer from the personal fridge from his room. ‘That stupid man almost killed himself!!!’ He managed to polish his bottle off in one gulp. He threw his empty bottle into the trash. “I need to talk to him.”   
Scott just finished his shower. He dried himself and got dressed in his pajama pants. ‘It’s time for bed…’ As he put his soiled clothes into his laundry basket, he fell down on his bed. He noticed he wasn’t alone. “Logan, how did you get in here? I locked my door--”  
Logan sat on the edge of the bed, his face a mixture of mischief and confusion. He extracted a single claw. “I used my special key, Slim.”   
"You broke my doorknob again…." Scott sighed. “Can this wait?”  
“You almost died today.”   
“No, I didn’t. I’m still here and I’m really tired…”   
“Scott, this shouldn’t be taken so lightly!!!”  
“The plan worked,” Scott groaned. “You can go back to your room, now.”   
Logan frowned as he faced Scott. “Why are you doing this to yourself? You know how I feel about you.”  
“I…. need time.”   
“You’re lying…” Logan wanted to punch him but an idea struck him. "So Scott each time you say something negative about yourself, try to endanger your life, or try to tell me to leave, I'm spanking your ass."  
Scott's eyebrow raised. "How's that punishment?"   
Logan grinned. "Because mine hurts like hell." He went up to Scott who was still in a prone position and he placed his hand on his leader’s ass. In a quick second, he spanked the firm ass cheeks as proof.   
“Oww!!” Scott winced. “That stings…”   
“Good!” Logan who’s now smirking. “Here’s another one.”   
“Son of bitch,” Scott groaned but as the pain cooled down, he received another one. “Why are you doing this, again?”  
“I told you why.” Logan slapped Scott hard one more time. “Why do you have a death wish?” he was no longer grinning as he resisted the urge to rub the young mutant’s now burning ass. ‘He needs this,' he thought to himself, watching as Scott's faced mulled through a myriad of emotions.  
“I don’t.” Logan spanked Scott again. “Is this necessary?”   
“Yes! I could have handled your role in that stupid mission instead of you. I can’t die but you can!!” Logan handed out two more paddlings on Scott’s derriere.  
Scott winced, feeling that pain. "Good thing, my room is sound-proofed," he said, biting back harsher comments.  
“Are you answering my question?”   
“What if I do? It’s my choice, not yours,” Scott whispered but he knew Logan heard it.  
“You idiot!!!” Logan spanked Scott three more times. Scott howled in pain. “Your choice affects others like me!!”  
“Logan,” Scott said with a wince. He tilted his head so he could look at the other mutant. “Are you shedding a tear here?”  
“So? What if I am?” Logan slapped Scott’s ass again. “I love a stupid man who is suicidal.”   
Scott tried to get up but failed.   
“Come here…” Logan pulled Scott into his arms. “I got you.” He nuzzled the young mutant's neck, cradling him in his arms.  
“I don’t--” Scott choked down his words, the first glimmer of emotion paling his cheeks.  
“I know how you feel.”  
“You know me that well?”   
“Scott, you could have kicked me out of your room earlier, but you didn’t.”   
“.....”   
“Then listen to me, Scott.” Logan stroked his arm. “You put yourself in danger all the time because of me. You don’t want to see me hurt, despite my healing factor. Why is that?”   
“.......”  
“Come on, say it.”   
“I-- Do I have to?” Scott shuddered as Logan gently rubbed his sore ass. He looked at him and wiped his tears.   
“Scott, come on--” He cupped his leader's chin, gently stroking cheekbone with his thumb.  
“I--”  
Logan gave Scott several taps on his bottom. They didn't hurt, so much as to make the younger man crumble even further. “Tell me the truth.”   
Scott leaned on Logan's chest. “I do have feelings for you.”   
“That wasn’t hard.”   
“Maybe for you, it was for me,” Scott said, softly. “I’m not used to saying my emotions out loud.”  
“Scott, maybe it’s time for you to date someone who isn’t a telepath,” Logan declared.   
“Like you?”   
“You get it now.” Logan tilted Scott’s face up. “How about it? Go out with me?”   
“Yes..” Scott gave out a small smile. “But I’m getting tired here.”   
Logan kissed Scott deeply. “Fine, I’m sleeping here tonight.”   
Scott blushed, went to sleep in his lover’s arms.


End file.
